My Prince
by FabinaxJara-SiBuNa
Summary: Nina's stuck sick in her apartment while all of her friends are out partying. Her wonderful boyfriend Fabian obviously offers to spend the day with her.Only Nina just doesn't know this isn't the average 'sick day'. For PieFace98's AU Contest. FABINA!


**Word Count before both Author's notes: 4,134  
>Including Author's Notes: 4,367<br>Number of Pages on Microsoft Word: 9**

**SO Basically, this is my entry to Pieface98's AU Fabina Challenge! I needed inspiration to write one of these, so this contest was perfect! I really hope you guys like it! Super Fabina-y because I'm starting to feel like there's a lack of it on the show. Does anybody else feel like the Fabina has gone down between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season? Like **_**a lot? **_**'cause I do…but I'm sure these last *tear* few days of season two will be chock full of Fabina!**

**Anyways enough blabbing, here's the story!**

"Amber, I said **glasses** not **glass slippers**!" I shouted at my blonde friend who had so much money she didn't bother going out to pay for an expensive pair of shoes.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" She gave me a puzzled look placing down the **shopping bags **on the island in the kitchen of our apartment. Amber and I had bought a huge condo when we had graduated from high school together. It had three bedrooms, one of which we used for guests, and two bathrooms. But I personally loved the kitchen because it was all white with black granite counter tops. White and Black were my favorite colors.

"They're for reading, you've never seen me wear them?" I asked. I worked as a full time writer for a journalistic column in the local newspaper, and being that the prints were smaller, I got a pair of glasses to help me when I read or write.

Even though Amber generously offered to pay for the expenses of the condo herself, I insisted on getting a job to pay my half of the condo. Besides, all my personal expenses weren't going to pay themselves, and I was in love with writing. I hope one day to publish my own book, but for now, journalistic opportunity is where I'll stay.

Recently, I had gotten a bad case of the flu. I had asked Amber to run a few errands for me while I was bed ridden; one of the things on the list was to pick up my new glasses. With Amber having shopping and shoes on the mind _all the time_, she had accidentally bought me a pair of glass slippers.

"No, not really…" She sounded totally un-Amber as she dragged on the end of her sentence "And glasses can't make your legs look longer, so consider this a favor," She smiled and winked at me. This was the Amber I knew. I threw my head back and laughed before sneezing a few times.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to go back to bed," I suddenly sounded extremely stuffy. I grabbed another tissue from a box on the counter and trudged back towards my room where I was having my own little **Scooby-Doo** marathon. Fabian had bought me the first few seasons when he had found out about my favorite childhood cartoon. When he gave me the gift, his words were "You've been a sleuth since you were two, Nina Martin."

"Feel better Neens, Patricia and Eddie are hosting the barbeque at their house tomorrow. I really _really _want you to go!" Amber shouted as I walked down the hall.

"Thanks Amber, and we'll see," I smiled before locking myself in my room for the night.

Early the next morning, the sun was shining, and birds were chirping. I even felt well enough to maybe go out to get some fresh air.

That is until I was hunched over the toilet bowl emptying the little remains of the chicken soup I had eaten last night into the swirling pool of water. After I finished throwing up, I heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I sounded even stuffier than I had yesterday.

"Hey Nina, how you feeling?" the sweet British accent of my boyfriend responded on the other line. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" I asked annoyed, yet I still smiled. Fabian Rutter had that kind of effect on me.

"Not so great, eh? I'll come over, help take care of you," His voice sounded concerned and sincere. His tone made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"No you- don't have to do that. Patricia and Eddie- are hosting- a barbeque tonight, you-need to get ready," I replied trying to shake the thought of him needing to come over and take care of me from his mind. Unfortunately coughing a bunch of times throughout that thought had probably ruined my chances of that ever happening.

"Don't even try. I can miss the barbeque. I'd much rather be with you anyway…" His voice started to fade at the end of his sentence.

"You are- amazing Fabian," I coughed again and laughed.

"I know, I'll be over in an hour. I love you," He said. I felt chills running down my back, the good kind.

I smiled, "I love you, too." I hung up the phone and then went to see what I could find in my fridge that wouldn't upset my stomach too much. I saw Amber coming out of her room, hair and make-up perfectly done. She was wearing a pink halter top, white shorts and a golden chain necklace. Her feet were bare hence the rule I had created about no shoes in the house. We didn't need the extra mess.

"Hey Neens, How are you?" She smiled at me and I coughed in response "Poor Nina! I'll phone Alfie and tell him I can't come with him to Patricia and Eddie's. I'll stay back to take care of you!"

"It's fine Amber, Fabian already promised he'd come," I leaned against the door frame to the bathroom across from her room. She smiled a mysterious smile and she had a sparkle in her eye.

"Ooh some Fabina time? I'm really shocked you two aren't engaged yet, you have been dating for what seven years, give or take those few years in high school where you guys claimed to be 'just friends' sneaking out for a midnight stroll? 24 is a good age to marry!" She was dead-set on us getting married. She had picked out a color scheme and started looking at Bridesmaids dresses right after we had graduated and Fabian had finally asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Shut up Amber," I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen as she shrugged and walked back into her room to touch up whatever she had missed. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 12pm. I tended to sleep in later when I was sick. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. My stomach automatically felt queasy. Just looking at the food made me sick. I knew I was hungry though, and the lack of nourishment and sugar in my body was giving me a huge headache.

"Ugh, I hate being sick," I muttered to myself "Amber! I'm taking a nap! If Fabian comes just tell him to wake me up!" I shouted over what I thought was a blow dryer going off in her room. The shouting made me really dizzy and I walked to the end of the hall and climbed into my fluffy white bed and shut my eyes.

I woke up to see Fabian lying down next to me, munching on something. His hand was intertwined with mine and my TV was on, but you could barely hear the sound coming out of it.

"Fabian?" I asked, still groggy from my nap "What are you doing?"

"Hello Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to join me," he laughed and laid his head down so it was an inch away from mine. He moved a piece of hair from my face and I felt myself blush.

"What time is it?" I picked my head up to reach over and grab my phone but Fabian replied first.

"Five o'clock," He answered I a normal tone. I felt myself gasp.

"Five!" I shot up right and immediately felt a dizzy spell coming on. I groaned and lay back down. Fabian began stroking my head.

"Calm down, Neens it's OK. I've been **watching movies** for a few hours," He replied and kissed my forehead which was hot because I probably had a fever. I instantly moved away from him and stood up on the side of my bed. He pointed to my nightstand where he had apparently placed a glass of Orange Juice. I smiled gratefully at him and took a sip of the sugar-reviving drink.

"I thought I told Amber to tell you to wake me up!" He laughed at my reaction.

"You really think I was going to disturb the most angelic looking thing on earth? Besides, you need you're rest," He patted the bed next to him but I shook my head.

"I don't want to get you sick," I replied walking towards the door. I felt the Orange Juice kicking in and giving me a bit of energy. I walked over to my desk and grabbed an Advil, swallowing it dry.

"I don't care if I get sick. I just want to be with you," He climbed out of the bed and came and hugged me behind the waste. I smiled at the warmth of his body holding mine, being that I had just become extremely cold from the lack of heat when I had left the bed.

"I'm kind of hungry," I stated and he retreated from the hug. I frowned inside but he walked through the door and I followed him into the kitchen. I sat down at the island as he dug through the fridge. He pulled out milk, eggs, and butter as well as finding chocolate chips, flour, sugar, and a bowl from the white cabinets above the counters.

"How about chocolate chip cookies? They are your favorite, and you probably need sugar in your body right now," He held his hands in a showcase position around the ingredients and I laughed and nodded. He began to mix the ingredients together as I watched.

I noticed he had dropped a chunk of butter on the floor as he was throwing ingredients in the mixing bowl. He suddenly stepped onto the dropped butter and slipped forward, the egg in his hand flying straight into the air—

And landing directly on my forehead.

I could tell he was trying not to laugh as I looked toward him wiping the raw egg off my face and just throwing it aimlessly to the floor.

"Are you, ok..?Nina?" He was desperately trying not to laugh. I slowly got up from the counter and walked toward him. His expression changed to a serious one as I seductively whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine Fabian," I gave him a kiss on the cheek, having fun with this. He turned towards me and I stood on my tiptoes real close to him, as if I was going to kiss him. He leaned in to try to fill the gap, but I had already reached around his waist and crashed an egg on his head.

His expression, as he was trying to figure out how I had tricked him so easily, was short lived as I threw another egg at his chest. I speed walked to the other side of the counter with my egg ammo, ducking as I saw an egg whip past me, skimming my ear and slamming into the wall. It was childish-but hey, **egg fighting** is fun.

I suddenly gripped my stomach, I had begun to feel queasy again, but this time it was from a lack of food. Fabian noticed my weak expression and suddenly became worried, lowering the egg in his hand.

"Are you ok? You look kind of pale. Why don't you go get cleaned up and head back to bed while I finish these cookies and fix this place up," I nodded at him grateful for his sympathy. He gave me a hug and kissed my egg covered head before I walked back into my room and took a few more sips of the Orange Juice on my table before taking a nice hot shower while playing my favorite song, **Clocks **by The Fray, and crawling back into bed.

I flipped through the channels, on my television. Fabian had left the news on where they were talking about some surfing championships going on this weekend. These blonde tanned **surfer dudes** who were quite **buff,** and had a tendency to use the words 'narly' and 'brah' in every sentence, were talking about their training when Fabian walked into the room, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"What are we watching here Miss Martin?" His tone was joking but his jaw was set, something I noticed he did when he became over-protective or jealous.

"Aww someone jealous of the surfer dudes?" I cooed and he turned toward me smiling and stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned and stuck my tongue out right back at him. "Don't worry Fabian, you still have the best looking **abs** I've ever seen. Do you remember Amber's face when we were at the beach and she noticed you had a **six pack**?"

Fabian laughed at the memory "Yeah, her expression was priceless." I giggled and he climbed into bed next to me offering me a cookie. I took one and closed my eyes after swallowing it. It was the first thing I had eaten all day, and it tasted like heaven.

I suddenly heard my phone start ringing and I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked cookie crumbs falling out of my mouth. Fabian took a napkin and wiped my chin. I smiled at him, but blushed embarrassed for looking like such a slob.

"Hey Nina, how you feeling? Fabes taking good care of you?" Amber answered from the other side. I heard **explosions** going off in the background. They must have headed down to the fair, they were showing a **fireworks** display, I had heard. I put my phone on speaker so Fabian could hear.

"Yup, he made me cookies and is literally my saving grace. I can already feel myself getting better," It was the truth, my stuffy nose had gone down a lot and I wasn't feeling as dizzy anymore.

"Great News! But I have even better news! That's why I called! Guess what we all just found out!" Amber was squealing with excitement on the other end. I heard a crunching sound coming from the other side of the phone and heard two completely different voices as the answer was revealed.

"We're pregnant!" Jerome and Mara shouted and Fabian and I looked at each other in surprise "Well, Mara is. I'm just the father," I laughed at Jerome's joking tone.

"Congratulations guys," Fabian said, grabbing my hand and smiling. I blushed.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" I sighed and they thanked us. They gave the phone back to Amber, who had to leave as they were all going for a celebratory swim. I laughed when I heard Patricia yelling at Eddie not to get his clothes wet. I laughed even harder at the thought of **Eddie in a tight shirt**. I hate it when a wet shirt sticks to your skin like that, but for a guy like Eddie who's always wearing a suit for his high class job, it must be a pretty funny sight.

I put my phone down on the table and sighed, ending my laughter. Fabian frowned and I gave him a puzzling look.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head and he let go of my hand.

"I love your laugh, it's like music…and I love music," He started to come dangerously close to me. I saw a spark in his eye and I began backing up.

"Fabian…" I smiled nervously, but I knew what was coming. Torture. The most extreme, painful torture anybody could endure.

**Tickle Torture.**

"Fabian _STOP!" _I screamed. His hands were roaming around my stomach and my neck area, my two most ticklish spots. Only he knew that. I couldn't help but laugh as I attempted to run and he just grabbed me with one arm and swag me back on the bed.

"Never Nina Martin, Never! Mwahaha!" He attempted to laugh evilly and I just laughed harder. He was grinning and then stopped. I began to catch my breath and he lay down next to me, brushing away the hair askew in front of my face. Our laughter began to die out slowly. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Thank you Fabian," I said looking up at him. He kissed the top of my head but never pulled his lips away.

"For what?" He mumbled into my hair, the vibrations running across my skull giving me a chill.

"For staying here with me. You do realize you're going to get sick," I warned him. Even though I had begun to feel better than I had earlier, didn't mean I wasn't contagious.

"I don't mind. I'll go wherever you would like me to be. As Long as I'm with you," I couldn't help it, I strained my neck upwards so I could give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled.

I smiled.

We sat in that same position on the bed whilst browsing through channels and watching all different types of movies. Suddenly, I saw that one channel was showing Cinderella-my favorite Disney movie.

"Fabian, stop clicking!" But he was already turning the volume up by the time the words had left my lips. I smiled and snuggled closer to him watching the events of the fairytale unfold. I looked up at him for a moment, he looked shocked, a good kind of shocked, and smiled but then quickly let it fade before looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I pretended not to notice and went back to watching the movie as the evil step sisters continued to tear apart Cinderella's pink dress.

I heard Fabian's phone vibrate just as we had gotten to the ball scene, with the women in their elegant dresses and men in their suits and **neck-ties**. Fabian stood up looking at his phone.

"I'm just going to go into the bathroom," Fabian looked a bit jumpy. I smiled at the fact that he had said bathroom instead of' loo' or 'toilet'. He and Amber had begun to pick up on some of my 'American Phrases'.

"Alright," I shrugged my shoulders at him and he walked out. I heard something fall over immediately.

"Fabian, are you ok?" I called out.

"Fine, fine!" He responded quickly. I turned back to the movie to see Prince Charming was dancing with Cinderella. I smiled remembering a time back in high school when Fabian and I had gone to a costume party as Cinderella and her prince. That was back when dating was much more complicated than it was from graduation and beyond.

It was now the scene of the movie where the evil step sisters were trying to jam the glass slipper onto their feet, and I was beginning to wonder why Fabian was taking so long. I was about to get up when I saw him jitterly enter the room, holding something behind his back.

"So, how's the movie?" he asked as I stared at him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Good, what's behind your back?" I asked curiously. I was known to have a very curious mindset. Always thinking beyond and asking more questions.

"This, oh it's, it's nothing…" He seemed super nervous. I got up and walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Fabian, are you ok?" Concern began to swirl around my head as I looked into those green eyes of his.

"Yeah fine," his mouth was a bit open and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Please, just tell me?" I begged silently. He took a step back and motioned for me to sit on the bed and I obliged, waiting patiently.

He knelt down and from behind his back brought out the glass slippers Amber had bought me.

"Fabian, where did you find these?" I laughed as he removed my slippers and socks. One of my socks fell under the bed and I went to reach for it but then pulled back.

"What's wrong, afraid there's **monsters** under your bed?" He joked "I didn't think you had those silly little **fears**,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "I just hate not having matching socks in the wash, I try to keep them together,"

"Well now is not the time to worry about socks," He slipped one of the glass slippers onto my right foot and smiled "It's **a perfect fit**, my Cinderella."

"Why thank you my handsome prince," I leaned down to kiss him and he stood up taking my hand and pulling me up with him. He bowed and kissed my hand, and I pretended to curtsy as we danced to the rolling credits of the movie.

"That was perfect timing Fabian, it was almost as if you knew that Cinderella was playing tonight. Actually, I'm starting to wonder how you knew about the glass slippers in the first place." I loved the surprise he had given me but I was in shock to how he had pulled it off so perfectly.

"Know about them? I bought them for you, I just had Amber pick them up for me. She said she found the perfect way to not make you suspicious," He replied and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes, it all making sense now.

"She said she had mixed it up and thought I said pick up glass slippers instead of my glasses. Did you two plan this whole thing out?" I smiled knowingly as he smiled at me.

"Not the whole thing, most of this was very spontaneous," I smiled at him and he smiled back, and then licked his lips nervously. I thought I was done with surprises for the night.

I guess I was wrong, because there, one again on one knee, was my sweet, caring, charming British boyfriend holding a little velvet box in his hand. I felt tears spring in my eyes.

"Nina Martin, you're my everything, my princess. You are why I smile each morning as I wake up and grin at night when the moon shines brightly, but never quite as bright as you. Please, help me to feel like that all the time and…Marry me?" He stuttered through almost the entire thing, but said it so sincerely; I felt a warmness engulf my heart.

Unable to speak, I nodded my head. Fabian Rutter was definitely **the one** for me. I kissed him passionately.

He was my caretaker. He was my sweetheart, my purpose, my everything. He was my prince Charming.

…_xThe Next Morningx…_

I groaned rolling over on m white sheets to see Fabian's face sound asleep. I kissed his nose and stood up stretching and admiring the sparkling ring on my left hand. I grinned.

Amber bolted into the room screaming, "_LET ME SEE IT!"_

I held up my hand to her and she began to squeal like a mad-woman. I grinned at her.

"It's gorgeous. I can't believe it wasn't a dream," I told her, noticing I was no longer stuffy and that my headache was completely gone. I sneezed once, but that was normal. Nobody could get over a sickness in one day.

"You deserve it Neens. He _loves_ you!" She was still smiling. I heard a grumble and looked over at my bed to see Fabian beginning to stir. I climbed back onto the bed and smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," I giggled as he looked around rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and wiping off some dried up drool on his cheek. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good Morning, Princess," He smiled and I smiled, but then frowned when I noticed something.

"Fabian, why do you sound stuffy?" I cautiously stepped back and he held up his hands by the side of his head. I didn't even notice that Amber had stepped out of the room, giving us some privacy.

"What are you talking about- I'm not-WAH-CHOO!" He coughed before sneezing violently. I got back on the bed and began rubbing his back in a circular motion.

"I feel so bad Fabian, I got you all sick," I frowned and he waved his hand at me like it was no big deal.

"I don't care if I'm sick. Being with you will be all the treatment I'll need," He smiled and kissed me, but I backed up.

"I can't afford to get sick again, because otherwise this flu is going back and forth between us," He frowned and I smiled. "I'll sit in the chair next to the bed and hold your hand," He smiled.

"And then I can take you out to dinner when we're both 100% healthy," He smiled puffing out his chest and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're such a dork," I smiled goofily at him.

"But I'm your dork," He smiled right back as I shook my head. He tilted his head confused.

"You're my prince,"

We smiled.

**So I didn't like the ending as much as I did in my head…but I guess it was ok.**

**I would imagine Fabian would treat her no less than a princess if they .Again…which I'm sure they will… Or I'll march up to the writers in England myself and give 'em a piece of my mind!**

**I LOVE feedback, so Reviews would be super super nice!**

**And if you like this oneshot, make sure to check out my multi-chap story 'Unlocking the Past' about the future generation of the Anubis gang! It starts off a little rough in the beginning, but I guess that's because I haven't written in a while… I guarantee you'll love the story, or you'll have a free money back guarantee!**

**You don't pay me at all, you say?**

**That's what you think….**

**Hope you liked! **

**~FabinaxJara-SiBuNa**


End file.
